callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Player
For the challenge, see Operations (challenges). This is the second mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In it, you play as PFC. Joseph Allen. You start off lying on the ground as General Shepherd helps you up. After defending the APC laying the bridge, you must get in a Humvee taking control of the mini-gun. As the Convoy then drives through the streets, you must engage several OpFor as they open fire on your Humvee. After an RPG then knocks you out of the Humvee, you must then clear out a nearby building. Hunter 2-3 informs you over the radio that they are taking heavy fire inside a school. You and Sgt. Foley's team (Hunter 2-1) go in to assist. You then meet up with General Shepherd at the rally point who personally tells you you're taking orders from him from now on. The multiplayer maps Skidrow (outside the school) and Invasion (Humvee ride) are based on this level. Enemy Intels *'Intel No. 2: '''In one of the school's classroom. Right after you heard Foley said, "I think I saw one run into that classroom," go inside that classroom, the Intel is on a table next to some barrel. *'Intel No. 3:''' Right after you exited the school, there will be a yellow taxi outside. Next to that car are some crates, the laptop is on one of them. Trivia *If you turn around after Shepherd helps you up in the beginning, you can see him walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. *General Shepherd is actually in the squad pinned down outside the school, you can see him get in the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. *You could kill General Shepherd when he is pinned down with Hunter 2-3. It won't count as friendly fire. *If you do not get inside your vehicle and instead attempt to run across the bridge on your own, sniper fire from the far right will kill you. *If you run across the bridge and fall through there will be a quote that says "It would be safer to ride in the convoy" *When they are about to blow up the house many Rangers are videotaping the explosion with their phones. *If one looks closely at the high-rise building that gets destroyed at the beginning, militiamen can be seen running around on the roof. *It is very odd for a high-ranking officer like Shepherd to be present at a heated battle like this. It's possible that he's there to make himself look heroic, suiting his goal of glorifying himself. *When you climb up the stairs to go to the bridge in the beginning of the level, there is another soldier hiding behind a wall and eating chocolate. If you look at his face, you will see that he is one of the local militia at the beginning of S.S.D.D that you have to show how to shoot properly. *It seems that some soldiers aren't taking the first battle in the beginning seriously, since they are eating chocolate or playing with their phones. *Your Humvee may possibly have been destroyed by a mine, since you can kill the terrorist carrying the RPG and your Humvee will still blow up. *Even if the school is cleared out, walking into the streets in front of the main entrance automatically kills you. *The escaping stragglers of the school at the end of the level come out of nowhere as there is no open door or window to escape from. *It is strange that the Humvees are armed with M134s compared to more normal M2s due to the sheer size and ammo consumption of a minigun in a somewhat small Humvee. *If you shoot General Shepherd in the arm or leg near the very end of the level before he starts addressing Allen, he will turn away and ignore the player, neglecting to invite PFC. Joseph Allen to work for him. *The M134s mounted on your Humvee fires in a circular pattern, which is not correct. *Once you reach the second floor of the school, if you look outside one of the windows you will see two Humvees. One Humvee is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *In some occasions, one of the soldiers walking beside the Humvees may be called Roycewicz. *When you drive into the town, you will see three OpFor Soldiers on a balcony with no weapons. Shooting them will make you fail the mission since they are unarmed. After you drive past them, more OpFor will begin to ambush you, the three unarmed terrorists will however stay on the balcony. HQ permits you to fire back but shooting at the three unarmed terrorists will give you the same message. This may be because of ROE (Rules of Engagement) which does not allow you to fire upon unarmed enemies even if you are being attacked. *When the convoy comes up to the three OpFor watching you from the balcony, if you look carefully, you can see a fourth in the third story window. *Across the city you can see Khaled Al-Asad´s face in the walls, in photos that are in the school, there are also photos of a "Nuclear Mushroom", it may be from the explosion in Shock and Awe. *The OpFor in this mission seem to be allied with the Ultranationalists, because their flags and stars can be seen in the school and on the balcony of the OpFor Soldiers. *In the alleyway of many buildings, you can see several men running away from you, a man is even ripped from the street by opfor, however you cannot fire. *If you look in the background before the sniper hits a truck, you can see OpFor running in the alleyways, but you cannot shoot them. *The TV show NCIS uses video from this level in the episode "Child's Play", in the scene where Angela (character of the week) is analyzing battle footage. Elsewhere, one of the children is seen playing the game, albeit with the screen zoomed-in so you can't see the HUD. *The scene where you are in the Humvee,is similar to the convoy scene in the film Black Hawk Down Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Templates Category:Campaign Templates Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels